


Timeless

by bby_channie



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Attempted Suicide, Childhood Friends, Dead Parents, Gen, I know what you did last summer, Insomnia, It teaches us what pain is, M/M, Night Terrors, References to Depression, Same day repeating, Time Travel, Time doesn’t heal us, drifted apart, jisung wants to be gone, minho is stuck in a loop, trying to live
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:07:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29030649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bby_channie/pseuds/bby_channie
Summary: Jisung knows he's going to die.Minho's days keep remembering, but why?
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

Squirming as he twists and turns in bed, Minho can no longer take the sound of his alarm blaring into his ears. He knows he has to get up, but he doesn't want to leave the warm comfort of being wrapped up under his bed covers.

Having enough, Minho untucks his arm and reaches for his phone, unplugging it so he can turn off the alarm and check notifications. The screen lighting up with a reminder ' _Hyunjins B-Day_ '.

Minho rolls onto his back, letting out a loud groan as he stretches his limbs like a cat. Today is Hyunjins birthday and it's a Friday, there is no possibility Hyunjin won't be throwing a party that doesn't involve alcohol. A hangover is Saturdays problem.

Listening to the silence of his home, Minho feels an emptiness come over him. His parents are workaholics. When Minho wakes up they are already gone, sometimes there's a note on the fridge about some food that's been prepared. Not like Minho will eat it, they didn't make it so it's not like there's any love in it.

Even during the evenings, they usually don't get back till after midnight. Leaving Minho to his own devices when making dinner. Though it does give him free rein to eat whatever he wants, whether that be; take out, trying to cook a new recipe, or going to a friends house and having dinner with their family.

Still tired from his lack of sleep, Minho can feel his eyelids wanting to close. Night terrors aren't something Minho is new too. How can he when he keeps remembering the event from the summer before his first year of high school?

Turning his head to the door, three little cats come wandering in. A small smile growing on Minho's lips as they jump up and purr against him. Minho believes that his cats have a sixth sense because whenever he wakes up from his terrors and isn't feeling mentally well they come running straight to him.

Minho's parents originally wanted to get a dog to be like a therapy animal. After a long conversation, Minho finally convinced them that he'd prefer a cat and that how Soonie joined the family. Later on, Minho found Doongie and Dori on the streets and couldn't leave them there. Thus the family grew.

"Good morning." Minho coos, his fingers tracing down their soft fur. Losing track of time and lost in his own mind, Minho is brought back to reality by yet another alarm he has set. 

"Ah!" Minho groans having to get out of bed. It's now 7:15 AM and be can't waste any more time.

Dragging his feet along the floor and all the way to his bathroom, Minho looks at the mess of himself in the mirror. His hair looks like a bird tried to make a nest in it. The dark circles under his eyes needing to be covered up with concealer.

Turning the shower on, Minho grabs his speaker while he waits for the water to heat up. Stepping in he lets the water heat up his body, washing away the stress and tiredness from the night before.

"Just a few hours and later tonight you can drown yourself in alcohol, have some fun," Minho says to himself. Wishing that time would tick by faster or everything would just freeze. Anything so he doesn't have to feel anymore. Even getting it all to stop for a minute is enough, a minute he can hold sacred.

  
Getting ready Minho puts on some ripped black jeans, a white shirt with an oversized dark blue jumper, and a pair of black hightop converse. Keeping his makeup natural except for the red eyeshadow that makes his eyes stand out more, and his dark circles unnoticeable.

Packing his books into his backpack Minho's phone starts to ring. "Leaving now," he answers not looking at the caller ID. He already knows that it's Chan saying he's here to pick him up. No one else contacts him this earlier in the more or even has a reason too.

Minho checks once more in the mirror by the front door that he looks presentable, nothing like the mess he was this morning. You could even say he looks like a completely different human.

"Hurry up!" A voice from outside yells, followed by the honking of a car horn.

Rolling his eyes, Minho says a quick goodbye to his cats before stepping out the house. Not forgetting to lock the door behind him.

"Took your time," Chan complains as Minho joins him in the front of the car. They're not even running late, but Chan can't help not teasing Minho.

"Good morning to you too, Felix." Minho smiles into the review mirror at Felix, ignoring Chan.

He and Chan have been friends since they started high school. Having all the same classes during their first year naturally led to it. Especially when Minho moved houses during that summer. He now lives on the same street as Chan and Felix. Hyunjin lives two streets over.

When Chan got his drivers licence, his parents got him the latest BMW SUV, so he now drives them to all school. Minho has a licence as well, but it's easier if they go as one group, easier to find a parking space too.

"Good morning." Felix giggles like his usually sunshine personality. Only when laughing does his voice naturally have a high pitch. Otherwise, his morning voice could kill anyone who listens.

Chan tsks as he starts the engine and they set off to school. Stopping at the birthday boys house, Hyunjin climbs into the back with Felix. 

"Guess what day it is?" Hyunjin smugly asks with a grin. He even sticks his hand out as of he's waiting to be given something.

"I'm not that stupid, I know its Friday." Felix huffs, turning his back to Hyunjin with folded arms.

Everyone knows what Hyunjin is doing, but playing with him is more fun than giving in. They'll act like it's just another regular school not, totally not his birthday.

"I don't know, what day is it?" Chan asks, sounding like a parent who's talking to their child.

Hyunjins jaw drops in disbelief of the way he's being treated, and on his birthday! "You have till lunch, if you don't figure it out by then, then... then our friendship is over!" Hyunjin sulks like a child.

"Awwe is the baby sad." Felix pouts, poking Hyunjins cheeks that have been puffed up.

"No." Hyunjin snaps back, turning his face to look out the window. Pretending not to see what's happening in the reflection.

"Will this make it better?" Felix's sweet deep voice pleads. In his hands, Felix holds a small box wrapped in shiny gold paper.

Hyunjin looks at the box in Felix's hands with a pout, "Maybe..." he mumbles.

"Well, aren't you going to take it?" Felix nudges the box closer. Smiling as Hyunjin reaches over and takes the box, still pouting from his mini tantrum.

"Thank you, Felix." Hyunjin opens the box to find a small, fine, gold necklace, the pendant of a daisy hanging from it. "I'm glad someone remembered." Hyunjin glares at the two sat in the front as he takes the necklace out and puts it on.

"Damn, you really are delicate like a daisy." Minho jokes at Hyunjin quick changes in moods. "Mine and Chans present is in the boot, so you'll be getting it later."

"Can you wait like a good boy?" Chan adds in amusement to Hyunjin reactions.

Hyunjin dramatically falls to his side, his head landing on Felix's shoulder. "At least I have you, right? You'll be coming to the party tonight? You can invite your friends." With doe eyes, Hyunjin begs Felix for the answer he wants.

Unable to hold back, Felix gives in. "Of course I'll come."

The two in the back smile but Minho watches as Chan's expression grows sour and his grip tightens on the storing wheel. Minho doesn't need to ask what's wrong, he can read Chan's mind. " _I don't want that Han Jisung there_ ".  
  


Once parked, Chan turns off the engine, and Felix doesn't waste a moment to jump out. Leaving before Chan can tell him off for going over to Han Jisung.

"Relax, they're just friends," Minho says not looking at Chan, but the smile on Felix's face as he wraps around Jisungs arm.

Chan's jaw tightens watching them, "Still, he not a good influence- owe!" Rubbing the back of his head, Chan looks at Hyunjin confused.

"It's my birthday so you can at least play nice. I'll admit I'm not a fan of that Jisung guy either, _but_ I'm letting it slide for today only because Felix wants me to. Also, I have given him permission to invite Jisung and Changbin to my party, so please... _one_ day is all I'll ask." Hyunjin huffs, slamming the car door shut as he steps out.

"Fine," Chan mumbles, locking his car, and they make their way into school.

"Happy birthday!" Jeongin squealers as he runs over to Hyunjin, bringing the birthday boy into a hug.

Hyunjin hugs back, appreciating people giving him the attention he deserves on his birthday, "Thank you." Looking up, Hyunjin sees Seungmin leaning against the lockers, a smirk on his face. "You want one too?" Hyunjin steps closer to Seungmin, sandwiching the boy between him and the lockers.

"Only because it's your birthday, and that's the only reason." Seungmin stands still while Hyunjin attaches himself like a leach, taking advantage of getting some skinship.

"Anyway, you guys are coming to my party tonight, right?" Hyunjin asks once separating himself from Seungmin.

"Of course." Seungmin and Jeongin answer almost in unison.

"Wish we could skip straight to the part right now." Minho mumbles, just audible to the others.

"Damn, you must be thirsty?" Chan laughs, raising an eyebrow at Minho.

Minho hums back in response, "A drink would be good." Schools boring and he wants to be able to have a few drinks, letting his mind clear. Possibly, even drinking enough that he passes out and has a good sleep.

The others start laughing at Minho being oblivious to what Chan meant. Even Jeongin, who's meant to be the innocent one of the group, understood what Chan is talking about. Minho watches them, thinking they've gone insane.

"You think more with that head then, huh?" Chan slaps Minho's ass, loving the reaction he gets from the boy.

"Oh my god, you fucking disgusting manwhore!" Minho exclaims in disbelief of Chan's words. Finally understanding what he meant, even going as far as to punch him in the chest. Minho isn't the strongest, so it doesn't hurt much, but everyone still finds it funny.

Realising he just yelled in the middle of the school corridors, Minho's face grows a pink tint in the embarrassment of all the eyes turning to look at him.

"How can you so casually make inappropriate jokes in school?" Minho whisper yells, pulling Chan face in closer by the collar of his leather jacket.

"It's one of the things that separates him from Seungmin," Jeongin states causing the others to look at him with tilted heads. "He and Seungmin are both smart academic people, _accept_... Chan is from Australia, also muscular and makes sexual jokes on the daily."

Everyone's mouths drop open as they come to the realisation that Chan and Seungmin do have quite a few things in common. They both: sing, play the piano, are smart, similar music taste, teacher's pets (Chan is secretly, but they know), have the same drunk habits,they've also gotten drunk tattoos.

"I don't know how I should feel about this..." Seungmin trails off in thought about being compared to Chan.

"Same to be honest," Hyunjin adds, trying to understand how he has never noticed this before. However, it all makes sense since he used to have a crush on Chan and now likes Seungmin. Are these two his taste?

"This hurts my brain, let's start heading to class before the bell rings." As soon as Minho finishes speaking the bell rings.

"We'll see you later then." Jeongin waves as he walks off with Hyunjin and Seungmin to registration. Minho and Chan wave back, going to their registration room.

"Urgh." Chan groans looking in front at the others in the hallway.

Minho follows his gaze and sees Felix, walking in between Changbin and a hooded Jisung. The freckles boy swings his arms with one hand ahold of Changbins and the other with Jisungs. He's practically skipping along, all happy and cheerful. That's Felix for you. He doesn't hate anyone without reason, he even believes the reason Chan gives him to not be friends with Jisung is stupid.

Minho agrees with Felix, he used to be childhood friends with the boy and knows what Jisung is really like. He may be slightly different nowadays, but who wouldn't change after they've lost their parents?

Minho and Jisung haven't talked since the day of his parents funeral. However, when they both moved houses to different areas, Jisung started ignoring him. Minho has tried to make multiple attempts in reconnecting that summer. Not answering any calls or texts. It's almost as if Jisung has pushed him away, but Minho doesn't know why.

Then high school started, Minho was surprised to find Jisung is attending the same school. He even tried to approach the boy whose been ignoring him, but Jisung keeps turning his back and walking away. As time went on, Minho became friends with Chan, distracting himself from Jisung. In a way, it's a good thing, Minho is reminded less about that summer. It's probably the same for Jisung, he's the one who has been affected the most.

"Jisung, I need to tell you about this new game I've been playing. It's called Genshin Impact." Felix's voice breaks Minho out of his thoughts.

"Come on. let's just get into our room." Minho says, dragging Chan into their classroom. He knows Chan doesn't want to see Felix with Jisung and right now Minho doesn't want to see Jisung either.

"I only have to put up with it for tonight," Chan speaks mostly to himself, remembering the promises he made to Hyunjin.


	2. Two.

"Hey, Minho!" A young shouts as he swings the door to Minho bedroom open. He doesn't care about the shelves shaking as the door hits against the wall, just the other boy across from him sat at their desk.

Minho turns his attention away from homework Mrs Kim set them today and looks at his small friend in the doorway. Smiling back at the smile on the boy's chubby cheeks, the way his face is red from running all the way to Minho's house and up the stairs. His hair ruffled, from quickly changing out of his school uniform, and the way his oversized makes him look that little bit smaller. "Hello to you too, Jisung." 

Minho quietly laughs to himself as he gets up from his desk, "What game do you want to play?" He already knows what Jisung wants, Minho knows the boy like clockwork. Jisung will tell his parents he's going to study over at Minho's. Which is does sometimes do, rarely, but mostly comes to play video games.

"Minecraft obvs!" Jisungs says as he disappears back into the hallway, making his way into the living room. Minho lets out a small chuckle as he follows after the persistent boy, Mrs Kim's homework can wait to be completed later.

Walking into the living room, Jisung is already sat on the sofa with a controller in his hands. "Come one, hurry up," Jisung whines as he pats the spot on the couch next to him. Doing as Jisung asks, Minho takes his seat, and the two start playing.

About an hour passes, Minho has managed to start building their shared house while Jisungs been out, hunting and mining resources. "I wish my parents were like yours." Jisung sighs, throwing his head back and the controller to his side. Minho faces scrunches up confused as to why Jisung would think that. Why would he want parents that are always out, busy working? 

"You practically get this whole house to yourself. You can do whatever you want when you want." Standing up, Jisung makes his way into the kitchen.

"But I don't get the affection you do. The cuddles when I'm sad or cold. The fresh meals that we can eat as a family and talk about our day. I doubt my parents don't even know what my favourite food is." Minho defends, twisting his body over to the back of the couch, explains why Jisung has the idea all wrong. 

Minho doesn't care that Jisung helps himself to something, food or drink wise, it's not like Minho can devour it all himself so Jisung might as well.

"But like..." Jisung tries to come up with a counter-argument, but what Minho said is true, he wishes it wasn't. Everyone deserves love. "Well, you have me. I'll keep you company, I'll come over every day, even when I'm sick so you can look after me." With a huff, Jisung flops back down, taking his seat beside Minho and continues cutting down spruce trees.

Hours fly by like minutes, and Jisungs phone vibrates from his pocket. Sulking, when he sees the message from his parents, "I have to go home for dinner."

"I'll see you at school tomorrow anyway." Minho laughed at Jisung slouching down, pouting like a child.

"I-I almost have enough diamonds for full amour though." Throwing his feet up and over Minho's legs, Jisung sprawls out not wanting to leave.

"Minho?" Jisung calls out, and Minho's turns his head to look out at the boy. "What are you thinking about?"

"Huh?" Minho tilts his head, caught off guard by what Jisung means.

"Hellooo?" Jisung waves a hand in Minho's face, causing Minho to back up and close his eyes.

"Anyone home in there?" A different voice speaks, poking at Minho's head.

Minho groans trying to waft away the intruding hand. Opening his eyes, Minho doesn't find himself in the living room of his old house but in school with his head cradled in his arms. Chan waves, hovering over him, "Did you not sleep much or something?"

"Something like that." Minho yawns, stretching out his limbs in the small space between desks. Minho doesn't know when he fell asleep, or why he remembered the past all of a sudden. At least it wasn't one of his night terrors where he wakes up screaming. Now that would be some juicy gossips for the whole school. "Lee Minho suddenly starts screaming and crying in the middle of class."

"Well, anyway, we need to get to the first period. So... like..." Chan awkwardly points at the door and the other students leaving.

"You're right." Minho grabs his bag, slinging it over his shoulder and walks off to biology with Chan.

* * *

For the entirety of his biology less, Minho was unable to concentrate. His mind everywhere else than the front of the class, where it should be. Honestly, right now, Mimho doesn't care about whatever his teacher is saying. Doesn't help that he has a monotone voice that makes you lose all interest. 

The view outside is a more: interesting, to say the least.Having a seat by the window on the second floor allows Minho to look out over the school grounds. If Minho twists his head to look further behind him, he can see into the library with its two-story floor to ceiling windows. 

What catches Minho attention more, isn't the library itself, but a specific individual inside, hunched over a textbook. Recognising the hoodie the boy was wearing earlier in the hallways this morning. Minho watches as the boy keeps brushing the hair out of his face, and the way it keeps falling back. The same act repeating until they've had enough searched for something in their bag and proceeded to tie up the front of their hair. The boy's hair isn't long, but it can block his vision at times.

A sharp pain suddenly comes to Minho's side, making him wipe he head around almost fast enough to get whiplash. Minho hums confused, looking at Chan who sits beside him. Not saying anything, Chan points to the front of the class. Following his finger, Minho makes eye contact with an unhappy-looking teacher.

"Minho?" The teacher starts, and Minho can already feel his sink, he hasn't been paying attention. "Would you care to tell me what the four types of diffusion are?" An eyebrow raised as he finishes his question.

Erring, Minho starches the back of his neck, trying to think of an answer. "Osmosis... simple and facilitated," Searching his mind, Minho can't remember the fourth and final one. It's like the word is on the tip of his tongue, but all his muscle have shut down. 

"Active transport- stay after class please," The teacher snaps, not wanting to wait for another moment. 

"Sorry, sir," Minho mumbles under his breath. Maybe he should start paying attention now and actually be taking now.

The lesson goes by and finishes quickly, mainly because the teacher has let them out five minutes early, wanting to talk to Minho. "I'll wait outside," Chan says, taking his bag and walking away. Minho looks over at his teacher with a small guilty smile, which does not impress his teacher whatsoever. 

"Would you care to tell me what had you so preoccupied in my lesson?" The teacher's voice softens as he turns to wipe the board clean. "I'll be honest with you, I've noticed your head has been somewhere else for a few lessons now. Is everything okay?"

Minho is taken back a bit, he sure as hell didn't expect his teacher to suddenly be kind. He thought he was going to get a lecture about how he should be paying attention in class.

"Well?" The teacher places the eraser into the holder and turns back around to Minho.

Minho gives a nervous laugh before saying, "I've just been having problems sleeping again." All his teachers know about; his sleeping problems, that he has a counsellor, and takes medication. "That isn't even a good excuse, but my mind has also been a bit preoccupied with something else."

The teacher hums back, nodding his head, "Would you like to talk about it? You don't have too, but the option is there." 

Minho recognises what his teacher is trying to do, but he doesn't want to share it. How can he share something that even he doesn't understand? It's not like he can say that since this morning all he can think about is his childhood friend, Han Jisung. "Thank you for the offer, but I'm not ready yet." Minho gives a shy smile in an attempt to make things feel better.

"I understand, just... if you _could_ try and concentrate better. I know it sounds selfish, but I'm just looking out for your grades. You're not a top student, yet you are above average. I don't want to have to see another promising student burn out." The room falls into an awkward silence, neither side knowing what else to say. "Well, you better get going. I shouldn't keep you behind, any longer otherwise, your teacher might be upset you're late." 

"Right, sir. Thank you." Minho bows and makes his way out of the classroom, the feeling of a weight coming off his shoulders as he steps into the hallways. 

Chan looks up from his phone, sliding it back into his pocket. " _So_?" He throws an arm over Minho's shoulder, their bodies pressed so close Minho can smell Chans cologne, Versace Erose, as they walk. "What were you staring at?" 

"I wasn't staring at anything?" Minho defends himself, knowing full well that it's a lie.

Chan stops walking and puts his face in front of Minho's, staring closing into the boy's eyes, "I may be blind and need to wear contacts, but I'm not _that_ blind. I know full well that you were staring at somethings specifically. If not, then why was your head looking over at the library?" 

Minho lets out a sigh, he can't keep it any longer. "I was staring at two pigeons fighting, okay." With a sassy tone matching his sassy walk, Minho walks off ahead. Wishing to get to his next lesson as soon as possible.


End file.
